In The Beginning
by Taylor King
Summary: The early years of the Dorans relationship


Author's Note: So here is one of my newest works. This one has a second chapter. I may get to work on the other one depending on how the mood takes me. Thanks in advance for reading!

_Tell me what we got, tell me it's a lot tell me it's the real thing_

_Tell me not to change and always be the same, tell me that's a good thing_

_It's a good thing. –Bo Bice "The Real Thing"_

No one got a woman out of a bad relationship without bringing along some of the emotional baggage. Olivia had come with that baggage. Gavin had anticipated it. But once he saw it, it was worse than he'd thought.

She was sweet, and beautiful, and receptive to him. That was, when it didn't involve him potentially touching her.

Now they were officially able to be together. Gavin loved her immensely. It had taken a lot, but now she was his and his alone-finally. He adored her, more than any woman he had ever met.

Despite everything they'd been though, they'd started the relationship from scratch. They meshed well. He found himself simply staring at her, missing bits of conversation just to look at her.

Touching was the only thing that set her off. It came mostly when she wasn't expecting it. He'd found that out the night of the Drake's Christmas party and he'd grasped the back of her arm. Olivia's body had gone rigid and she'd looked over her shoulder at him with fear in her eyes he never wanted to see from her again.

They'd begun dating the second week in December, and he'd given her a sapphire bracelet as a Christmas gift. When she'd opened it, he'd seen some of the hesitation in her eyes soften. He knew the attraction between the two of them was mutual, hence the reason he'd taken the steps he had. But there had still been a polite hesitation about her regarding him. She'd kept him at a safe distance until the bracelet. When he'd fastened it around her wrist, it had been the first time she hadn't flinched when he touched her.

Sex was out of the question for that reason. The first few times they were alone together, she'd cringed if he simply laid a hand on her arm. Gavin's brain came up with a hundred possibilities of things that had been done to her, and none of them were things he wanted confirmation of.

New Year's Eve they'd gone to a party given by a few mutual friends. He gave her a solitaire ruby necklace on a gold chain. Her eyes had lit up differently than when she'd seen the bracelet-which she was wearing.

"You're going to spoil me." She murmured, turning the gemstone around her fingers.

"That is the point." Gavin laid his hand gently on her cheek. Olivia leaned in and kissed him. He took her upper arms and held her lightly as he pulled her to him. That had been okay; she'd even been smiling when she'd pulled back. He reminded himself that not many couples shared their first kiss on New Year's Eve. When she'd kissed him again at midnight-longer this time-he'd deemed himself lucky.

There was one point that fell to be the elephant in the room for them. The ornately carved red box sat in the back of a guest closet in Gavin's apartment. It remained in his because Olivia could barely look at it, let alone sleep with it in the same set of rooms.

Something had to be done with it. It was entirely too valuable to be left unattended in such an insecure location as it currently resided. Not that it was something that a burglar would be interested in, but Olivia's peace of mind would be much better if it were secure.

Gavin purchased a medium sized safe, had it delivered and placed in the spare bedroom. Once the deliverymen had left he placed the box in the safe and securely locked it.

He stood back to admire his work. The box was now where no one could touch it. And he would see that it stayed that way.

By February he was already resisting the urge to ask her to marry him. Olivia never spoke of her now ended relationship. She didn't need to. Gavin regularly saw the distant look on her face as she disappeared into the memories of it.

"It's over." He told her, dropping to kneel in front of her one night. "He can't hurt you now." Olivia squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. Gavin hesitantly reached for her, pulling her into his arms. He felt her hands gripping his back, her body shaking against his.

"Don't cry." He stroked her hair soothingly. "I've got you, you're safe now."

They'd still been living separately in the Drake then. She'd remained in the apartment she'd shared with her ex, and he'd remained in his as resident manager. They saw each other daily in one apartment or the other, but she left before things could progress in the evenings, or made him leave.

Gavin thought if he could get her to make love to him, he might be able to get her to trust him. But pushing the matter too hard would push her away. That was a risk he wasn't able to take.

By mid-February, they'd progressed enough that Olivia no longer cringed when Gavin touched her, unless of course it was unexpected.

They'd gone to dinner and come back to his apartment. Olivia was stretched on the sofa against him, her back across his lap. There was a fire in the fireplace fighting off the bitterly cold night. Gavin decided to try something.

He brought her lips to his and kissed her gently. Olivia had responded hesitantly at first, and then finally kissed him the way he'd been dreaming of. Slowly, she'd moved herself onto his lap. Gavin deemed this to be a good sign. His hands drifted gently, and then more urgently, across her body. By the end of the evening, he'd touched but unbuttoned nothing.

"I should go." She told him at midnight. Gavin nodded, his forehead resting against hers.

"I'll walk you home."

That had been the first night, and after that he'd ventured to try it again. Soon, they'd found themselves in intense make out sessions at regular intervals. Gavin wanted to give her everything. So he'd played it carefully. He tried to learn signs from her he was pushing too far, and as soon as she ended things, he stopped.

They went to a Leap Year party on February 29. Olivia was in an interesting mood. She'd been particularly flirtatious with him, and he began to wonder if tonight wasn't the night to attempt to try his luck.

He'd already been kissing her when he'd unlocked the door to his apartment. He wanted to do this in his apartment, so she could leave if she got uncomfortable.

Olivia was wrapped around him, kissing him over and over again with passion that was igniting every nerve in his body. Gavin caught her shoulders, pulling her back from him.

"We can stop…if you want." Olivia had appeared to consider the option.

"No." She shook her head. "I want to try. But I don't know if I can…."

"Let me handle things." Gavin stroked her hair lightly out of her face. "Trust me. Do you trust me?" Olivia nodded immediately.

"I do."

"Good."

He'd kissed her repeatedly mainly to distract her until they reached the bedroom. Olivia seemed to hesitate, but let him keep control.

"Let me take this off." He murmured, tugging gently at the hem of her dress. He disliked that she seemed to respond more with obedience than with actual eagerness. This was going to take more time than he thought.

Having her mostly undressed allowed him to fully investigate areas that he'd only been imagining. His hands determined her breasts were as perfect as he'd thought, and dipped his head to further investigate. That passed his test as well.

He removed the rest of her clothes, leaving his fully on, and kissed her again.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes." Olivia's eyes were wide with excitement.

He settled himself between her thighs and Olivia gasped as he touched her. She was unnaturally quiet, which Gavin found odd. He moved up to kiss her lightly.

"Don't hold back with me." Olivia's eyes met his and she nodded. Gavin returned his attention to her body and this time she cried out as pleasure overrode fear.

Gavin lay beside her and kissed her gently.

"I think that's enough for tonight."

"No." Her fingers were already moving to unbutton his shirt. "I need to touch you."

He'd been surprised, but he didn't argue when she removed his clothes. When her mouth had surrounded him, he'd groaned. This was completely unexpected. As good as it was, it had been over too soon, leaving him breathless and amazing at her passion. He'd gathered her still naked form into his arms.

"You are incredible."

"You're more so." Olivia whispered against his chest. Raising her head, she met his eyes firmly. "I do want you to make love to me."

"And we will. Soon." Gavin stroked her hair lightly. "But not tonight. When I'm sure you're ready-no hesitation." At her questioning look, he nodded. "You hesitated tonight. When it happens, I want it to be perfect."

Olivia looked at him for a moment longer, and then kissed him.

"I suppose I won't be staying tonight." She sighed, snuggling back into his chest.

"No, that would be a bad idea." Gavin agreed. "I could not go the entire night without wanting you. And-."

"You want to wait." Olivia's fingers played across his chest.

"Yes." Gavin kissed the top of her head. Olivia lay still for another moment, and then sat up to begin collecting her clothes.

"I should be going."

That night had changed their relationship. Olivia let him touch her now, unquestioned. He'd brought her to climax twice since then in sessions less organized than the one they'd had earlier. One night on the way upstairs, he'd pressed the Emergency Stop button in the elevator and held her firmly but gently against the wall to kiss her uncontrollably until he decided it was probably time to allow the elevator to work again.

Waiting was becoming less and less desirable. By early March, Gavin saw very little of the old Olivia from January. Now she kissed him hello and had no trouble falling asleep on his shoulder or taking his hand.

That particular night, she was lounging against him on their way to a party he was hoping would make some valuable connections. She was staring out the window on her own side of the car, her fingers intertwined with his on his thigh.

As they pulled up outside the event, Gavin kissed he side of her head.

"Tonight." He whispered against her ear. Olivia turned to look at him, her eyes wide with surprise and…was that lust? He couldn't quite be sure.

"Really?"

"Really." Gavin murmured and stepped out of the car, taking her hand to help her out.

He'd watched her throughout the party, keeping a close eye on how much she drank. If tonight was going to be their first time, he didn't want her drunk.

On the way home, he draped his arm around her, pulling her to him.

"Yes?" He asked, tilting her chin up to his. Olivia nodded firmly.

"Yes."

They'd gone to his apartment as usual and Gavin had poured wine.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Olivia smiled, taking the glass he offered her. Gavin settled himself on the couch beside her.

"I didn't think I needed to."

"You don't." Olivia leaned over and kissed him. Gavin instantly felt the desire to grab her, but he knew he had to keep his control. He put both glasses on the table and gathered her into his arms. It wasn't long before control was a harder thing to keep. Their kisses grew more intense and Gavin's hands were finding their way to places he wasn't ready for yet.

He stood up and looked down at her. Olivia met his eyes from where she was settled on the sofa pillows. Gavin reached down and lifted her into his arms. Olivia's eyes reflected her desire, and what Gavin also took was a faint hint of fear. She seemed to read his thoughts and nodded.

"The answer is still yes."

Gavin didn't respond, he simply carried her into the bedroom and placed her on the bed with the elegance of a queen.

"I feel like a virgin." She whispered, pulling him onto the bed with her.

"We'll go slowly." He told her. "And we'll stop if you want to."

He stripped her clothes off of her body before allowing her to remove his. His hands caressed her body and determined that she was more than ready for him. When he settled over her, Olivia was watching him with a firm determination.

He eased into her with an excruciating slowness, but one that was incredibly necessary. She wrapped herself firmly around him, clinging tightly. Gavin exhaled. He hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath. He moved slowly, and with no complaints from her, soon fell into a rhythm that quickly pushed them both over the edge.

"Gavin." Olivia whispered his name as he collapsed against her. No one had ever said his name with such reverence in his life.

When their breathing had returned to normal and their hearts had stopped racing, Gavin raised himself up, looking down at her.

"Did I hurt you?" Olivia shook her head. There were tears in her eyes.

"I love you so much, Gavin." She reached up, laying one hand on his cheek. Gavin kissed her with intensity that even surprised him.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips. "More than anything." Gavin shifted himself off of her to lie beside her, still holding her to his chest.

"I suppose I can stay tonight." Olivia smiled, wrapping her arm around him.

"Mm, indeed you can." Gavin wanted to look at her in this moment for the rest of his life. If time ended now, he would be ok with it. "But I warn you now, I will want you again before morning."

"I think I'll allow that." Olivia sought his lips again. Gavin gladly kissed her again. Olivia settled onto her back, looking up at him thoughtfully for a moment.

"Do you want children?" Gavin thought it was a curious topic to bring up, but he shrugged.

"Yes. Why?"

"Because we just put ourselves at risk for it." She stroked his chest lightly. Gavin caught her meaning.

"I take it you're not on the pill then." Olivia shook her head.

"I can't take them." She was watching him with a curious expression. Gavin suspected a lot was riding on his next answer.

"If it happens, it happens." Gavin gathered her back to him, smiling. "And we'll make the best of it." Olivia appeared satisfied with that answer. For a moment, the only sound was that of their breathing, until Gavin broke it.

"I don't want to know what he did to you, Liv." Olivia lifted her head, looking at him for a long moment.

"Even if I wanted to tell you? If I needed to tell you?" Gavin closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. He let it out slowly and nodded.

"If you want to tell me, I'll listen." Olivia sighed heavily. She fell onto her back and stared up at the ceiling.

"He was so powerful. He could get anyone to do anything for him. I was another tool in his game. It's why he had to keep such a close watch on me." She looked over at him. Gavin reached out and took her hand. She linked her fingers with his and squeezed gently.

"Did he hit you?" Gavin murmured, already knowing the answer. Olivia nodded.

"If he needed to. Or felt he needed to."

"Did he….." Gavin wasn't sure he could finish the next statement.

"He did everything you're thinking, and more." Olivia told him, still holding tightly to his hand. She closed her eyes for a moment. Gavin leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"No physical scars at least." He'd been looking very closely for them. Olivia laughed humorlessly.

"The emotional scars more than make up for them."

"I know." Gavin pulled her back into his arms and found her skin cool to the touch. "You're cold. Come on."

They moved long enough to pull back the covers and crawl beneath them. Olivia immediately sought him again, and Gavin decided they'd reached a new level. Olivia laid her head on his chest and began to doze a little.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again." He whispered against her hair.

"I know you won't." Olivia breathed. "Don't let go of me."

"I won't." His arms instinctively tightened around her.

Gavin had thought he'd awaken halfway through the night, reach of her and make love to her a second time. But by the time he awoke, dawn was showing around the edges of the curtain. According to the clock, it was almost 7.

Olivia was curled on her side sound asleep beside him. He reached for her and kissed her gently. Once she was fully awake and responding, he moved on top of her. He took her harder this time, which he began to think may not have been a good idea. But when he moved to ask her afterwards, the look of contentment on her face was so peaceful that the question died on his lips.


End file.
